1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to riflescopes built with components having little tolerance to insure accuracy and more particularly, to scopes in which the activation and deactivation of the illumination reticles and the focusing operation of the lens are controlled by one turn knob.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riflescopes with illuminated reticles that enable users to aim at targets at night or in dark environments are common. Typically, the reticles are etched into the distal end of the erector tube located inside the scope and inmmediately in front of the eyepiece. When a light source is provided with the reticle, it is positioned in a small housing built into the scope body adjacent to the distal end of the erector tube or eyepiece. Disposed inside the housing are a watch battery, combination on/off switch, and rheostat switch that controls activation and brightness. An outer cap with calibration markings printed on its outer surface is mounted over the housing that is manually operated by the user.
One drawback with side mounted reticle control knobs is that they provide a port for water or moisture to enter the erector tube, the eyepiece, or the scope body. Another drawback is the control knob or eyepiece must be relatively large in order to hold the battery, the combination on/off switch, and the rheostat switch, thus making it susceptible to impacts.
In addition, due to the required large size of the turn knob for illuminated reticles, scope manufacturers typically produce eyepieces longer than necessary and with lenses smaller than desired. As a result, the overall length of the scope is increased and the user""s field of view and eye relief is decreased.
Riflescopes having focus knobs attached to the scope turret that are used to change the relative position of the erector tube inside the riflescope are common. Typically, the focus knobs are coupled to the erector tube so that when the focus knob is rotated, the erector tube moves longitudinally inside the scope outer tube. Many riflescopes use an adjustable front cell disposed between the front lens and the erector tube. Typically, the front cells are moved by a peg inserted into the sides of the front cell from a side-mounted turn knob. When the turn knob is rotated, the front cell moves forward or backward inside the scope tube.
With extended use, slack or xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d develops between the outer surfaces of the front cell and the inside surface of the scope outer tube which affects the accuracy of the scope. Also, when a scope ring is attached tightly around the scope to attach it to the rifle, the scope body may be squeezed inward thereby preventing smooth movement of the focus cell within the outer body.
What is needed is a single knob system for controlling illumination of the reticle and focusing which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks. Single knob systems use fewer parts. They are more economical to manufacture and are more durable than the two separate systems used in the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a riflescope with a sliding front cell assembly that is more accurate and more durable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a riflescope with an illuminated reticle.
It is a further object to provide such a riflescope that has the illumination control knob and focus knob in one structure.
These and other objects are met by an improved riflescope having a combined focus and reticle illumination system which uses a single, dual functioning turn knob mounted on the scope turret for focusing and activating and deactivating the illuminated reticle.
The invention includes a novel focus cell assembly designed to create tighter tolerances between components for improved accuracy and increased durability. The focus cell assembly includes a cylindrical outer housing that is fixed inside the scope body. The outer housing houses a longitudinally aligned front lens assembly and a rear sliding cell that are selectively connected together. Disposed between the front lens assembly and the rear sliding cell is a rearward biasing means designed to provide resistance to the forward movement of the rear sliding cell with respect to the front lens assembly.
During use, the turn knob is rotated to adjust the relative position of the front cell assembly inside the scope body. The turn knob also has push or pull movement that is used to deactivate or activate, respectively, the LED located in the sidewall of the reticle. Housed inside the turn knob is a battery that moves inward and outward to disconnect and connect, respectively, from the contacts connected to the ends of the wires that extend longitudinally along the riflescope body from the turn knob to the LED.
The turn knob includes a cylindrical-shaped inner adaptor and a cylindrical-shaped outer adaptor longitudinally aligned and rotationally coupled together via a set of interconnected splines. Formed on the inside surface of the inner adaptor is a semi-circular groove, hereinafter called a helix groove, which receives a laterally extending pin connected to a rear sliding cell located inside the riflescope. During assembly, a pin and helix groove are interconnected so that the rear sliding cell moves longitudinally and smoothly inside the riflescope when the inner adaptor is rotated.
The outer adaptor is able to move longitudinally inward and outward a short distance when rotationally interconnected to the inner adaptor. Formed inside the outer adaptor is an outward extending cavity through which a fixed, insulated post extends. During assembly, a push/pull switch assembly is placed transversely over the post. When the outer adaptor is pressed inward, the push/pull switch assembly is moved inward to a non-contacting position with respect to the battery located in the cap. When pulled outward, the push/pull switch is activated so that the electric circuit with the battery is complete to illuminate the LED.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.